Daily Life Of A Farmer
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: Leaving the forest of concrete and into the greenery of Oak Tree Town,Annie wished to have what her fellow former Farm Club have. She indulged herself in their story and agree to take on a job at said town. Is such life as good as they said?Because if not,she is in a big trouble. BIG trouble. Annie's POV.


**Author** **'s Note:** How long has it been? OTL Several times I plan to write but ugh. OTL Now reviving this old…uh,hobby of mine. Ahuehue. I just started playing Story of Seasons and have yet meet Nadi. But even without him I'm having trouble choosing the husband, as always. XD And surprise; I actually like Fritz more than Mistel when at first I'm so sure I'd go for Mistel. Fuhuhu-

English is not my main language. Pardon me for any mistake made.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _Italics - Thoughts_

* This story is told on Annie's POV. All thoughts belonged to her unless stated otherwise.

* * *

 **DAILY LIFE OF A FARMER**

 _Why am I doing this again?_ I sighed as I flipped a page of the book in hand. I stared absentmindedly at the printed words on the white sheets; this Farmin' for Idiot so-called book is not helping. _And can't Chelsea spell the word 'farming' properly? I know she's been hanging out with a cowboy back at her island but I bet my favorite kerchief he doesn't talk like these intentionally missing an alphabet or two dozens of words she wrote._ I sighed again and closed the book. The book is for an idiot and I sure as heck not one. Plus this bumpy road is not helping. _Ouch._ There goes another bump. My poor butt.

I knew I shouldn't listen to them. I knew I shouldn't fall on the dog with red bandanna and a picture of a thriving farm pamphlet. But I'm a sucker for that kind of things. Things that I want to have but can't. Even with money. Life is difficult at such places, as my parents pointed out. But the other farmers seemed to be doing well even when they're not living in big cities with advanced technology and whatnot. _Come to think of it, am I allowed to have a television there?_

I turned my head to the left and peeked outside. Trees. River. Trees. Trees. Bushes. More trees. Nothing but green. I rested my head on the window panel while continuing staring at the scenery. The first meeting of the Farm Club leave great impression on me. Being the middle and only female child of the family, I grew up in luxury, surrounded by nothing but the best things money can buy. My older brother pampers me. My younger brother is protective of me. My parents…I don't know. I don't see them much and the rare times when I do were during official events; business-related dinner mostly. I guess letting me have whatever I want regardless of the price is their way of showing their affection. Still, I kind of miss the time where we chat and laughed like we did when grandpapi and grandmami are still alive. I like to think that keeping themselves busy with work is a their way to cope up with the guilt and sadness over their death.

I glanced down at the book on my lap and caressed the word 'Farmin''. I closed my eyes and smiled at the thoughts of my friends. The friendship that started as a simple college club turns out to be one of the best thing I ever encounter in my life. Even now when they are thousands miles away from me, I can still remember the words of encouragement they sent me via letters-for unknown reasons none of them carry a mobile phone at their current living place-and advices on how to start living at a place close to nature. They've been there. Done that. _And now it's my turn._

I looked up at the building in front of me. _This is the place, right? No use in dilly-dallying. Uh, should I knock on the door or something? Erh. Oh well._ I lifted up my bag and walked towards the door and hesitantly knocked on the door. _What is there is no one inside? What if-_

"Please, come in."

 _Oh, thank goodness._ I pushed open the door and walked towards the counter, gulping a few times as I stood and watched on the corner of my eyes a figure of an elegant brunette woman made her way towards me.

"Ah, you must be the applicant for the vacant farmer position. Er…Annie, was it?"

I nodded.

The woman beamed. "Welcome to Oak Tree Town," she said. "We're so glad you decided to come. I'm Veronica, the Guild Master. It's a pleasure to meet you," she continued and bowed politely.

I reciprocate the gesture and listened to her explaining the guild's function and stiffened slightly at the fact that the farm I'm supposed to stay at is still not ready. I relaxed once she explained that I'll be staying with an elderly farmer while waiting the farm to be habitable. She added that said farmer will be training me for a week.

"Don't worry. She's the nicest, gentlest old lady you could ever meet."

 _I sure hope so._ I walked beside Veronica as we exited the guild after confirming that I have no question to ask. As we walked, I scanned my surrounding. It's a nice town albeit too quiet; I can count on one hand people moving around. _Or maybe everyone is busy. It is the time where people are normally working._

"The farm where you'll be staying is 4 blocks up the mountain. It's a bit out of the way, but it's really a very pleasant place."

 _4 blocks! Up the mountain! Uh-oh. This spells trouble. I'm not known to be a woman with good stamina._ "I-I see."

"Shall we go?" the older woman asked. I nodded and we climbed up the stairs, stopping for a while and turned to the town below us, Veronica talking something about the town and her love for it.

We exited the town walked a bit before pausing at an intersection. Veronica said something about greenery and forest but I'm not so sure as I was taken aback by the scenery around us.I nodded at her at something about 'detour' and arrived at a bridge. The blue, clear water of a river that flowing underneath the bridge is breathtaking; it's simply beautiful and I find myself at peace staring at it.

"Isn't this a beautiful river?" Veronica started and continued about rich soil, farmer and relaxing. _I agree and will definitely do that._

We continued our journey and after a couple of minutes I'm feeling my legs starting to hurt, my breathes become heavy. _This is…not what I…have in…mind….cough._ I tried controlling my breath and noticed that Veronica is staring at me; I realized I've been a few steps behind and hastened my pace.

"Are you okay?" the older brunette asked, clearly concern about me.

 _Wheeze. Pant. Cough._ "I…I'm okay. Just…uh, not…expecting this." _What else should I say? You suck. I giving me a dang-too far farm even though I volunteered to do this job? No one said I'll be taking the far-end farm! And hills to climb! Wheeze._

Veronica's gaze softened. "These hills get steep in places. The climb can tire you out if you're not used to it." _No poop, Sherlock._ "Why don't we take a moment to catch our breath?"

I nodded tiredly and grateful that Veronica suggested that because I can see she's not even sweating. She must be used of the terrain in this area. _Or she's one hell of a Guild Master._ I let out a breath and noticed something different about it. Veronica told me about the air and the difference between the air at the city when I point out the matter. We continued our walk and after a couple more minutes climbing-thank goodness!-we arrive at a gate, a sole house with flowers growing on the left side and grass at the back stood on the wide green grass.

 _Finally. They might think this is just a waste of time. I'll rubbed on their faces the fact that it is completely untrue; I can and WILL do this._

To be continued.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Does the game always make it hard to choose your partner?But on the plus side,saving style is a lot easier than before. Better too. XD


End file.
